In work areas where pressurized fluid or compressed air is delivered through hoses that connect with quick disconnect connectors, the connectors or the hoses themselves can become uncoupled. The resulting quick release of pressure causes a whipping action by the hose. A whipping hose can be dangerous. A safety whip check for hoses will prevent such dangerous conditions.